1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, excellent brightness, low driving voltage, and good response speed characteristics, and can produce full-color images.
An organic light-emitting device typically may include a first electrode positioned on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode, which are sequentially positioned on the first electrode. Holes provided from the first electrode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the second electrode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers (e.g., holes and electrons) are then recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. When these excitons change from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.